


Valentine

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cathy hiatt from the last five years voice, i suck i suck i suuuuuuuck, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: Just your average Valentine's Day at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and late and bad, but can we collectively pretend it is none of these things?

**Morning**

The sun shone through the barely-closed blinds into the Dameron bedroom and onto the sleeping couple, rays of intensely bright light sneaking under their eyelids and bringing them into wakefulness. But nothing, not even that, or the prospect of Valentine's Day gifts to be given, could force Finn and Poe Dameron out of bed.

They so rarely got the time to be truly alone, for Finn's head to be warm on Poe's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, that they always made the moment last as long as possible when their time was free.

Finn hummed with pleasure and shifted slightly. But other than that, the morning was blissfully still.

 

**Afternoon**

According to the alarm clock that sat by their bedside, it was 12:08 when the couple finally mutually decided to wake up.

"I'll fix breakfast," Poe murmured, standing up and moving towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Finn got his present out from under the bed and nervously stroked it.

He knew that Poe knew what it was - he had seen him sneak a look at it when he thought Finn wasn't looking. And he _almost_ knew for sure that Poe would like it. But still, the concept of gift-giving never failed to cause him nervousness, no matter how deep he was in a relationship. He didn't know why.

Poe returned with a heart-shaped cookie cake and two forks in his hands and a large wrapped package skillfully balanced on his head.

"Cookie cake for breakfast? Really?" Finn laughed as he took the package and returned it to their bed.

"It's a national holiday. We have to celebrate somehow. But presents first."

"Obviously. Mine for you is on the bed."

"Well, Finn darling, I'm sorry to tell you, but the gift that you're holding right now isn't for you. It's _also_ for me. Because I love myself that much."

"Oh, shut up." Finn affectionately rolled his eyes and unwrapped the box, revealing a brand-new motorcycle helmet.

He couldn't resist a gasp of excitement; he had been eyeing this _exact_ one online, but he had avoided buying it because of the high price. Judging by the identical gasp beside him, Poe had a similar reaction to his own gift: a custom-stitched jacket with important dates on the back and symbols of their relationship on the sleeves.

Poe tugged it on over his pajamas and wrapped his fiancé in a hug from behind, kissing him softly on his lower neck.

Finn tilted his head up and smiled widely. "Now for the cake."

The cake disappeared quickly into the duo's mouths. And then, they were filled with laziness again, and they flopped onto the bed with their gifts once more.

 

**Evening**

Before the time actually rolled around, Finn had gotten reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town, where they were going to go for their celebratory Valentine's Day dinner. But then, the two had no desire to do anything productive, instead choosing to cuddle on the couch while rewatching the entirety of _Stranger Things._

The house was silent except for the sounds of the TV, and the fanciest food that they were consuming was popcorn and an entire box of Sour Patch Kids. But both of them agreed that that was all they would ever want. And as long as they were together, everything was perfect.


End file.
